The Feeling Deep Down Inside
by Pixil Pixi
Summary: A lonely girl wishes to go on a journey, so that she can fill the emptiness she feels inside of her. One night a certain robot lands on the planet and happens to land close to where she is. She discovers him and is thrown itno a wild journey. BumbleBee/OC
1. Thinking Deeply

This story is about a young girl who desperately wishes to escape the life she lives. She feels alone in the world she lives and wishes to live a fulfilling life, and to go on an adventurous journey, in order to seek whatever she feels is missing. She has yet to figure out what the part of her is that is missing though, and hopes that if she could only travel to faraway places, then she could maybe, finally, find it. One night, she goes to her place of thought. As she watches the sky she sees a shooting star. She wishes, and prays, that she could travel the universe and find what she's looking for. That very night a certain someone discovers the planet and lands to check it out. She is soon thrown into a world of action, romance, love, adventure, long journeys, fighting, conflicts, resolving fights, and trying to create peace among the places she stumbles to in her long search to find what she is missing.

Hi there I am Kallisto; this is my first story on fanficton.net. I moved here from quizilla.com, in which my account name was Koyuki15.

I was, and still am not, sure what movie/game/show to make this fan fiction of. This is going to be a romance, and I am pretty sure this will be a Star Wars fic. I am also sure it's going be an Obi-Wan Kenobi x OC

This is the beginning, or prologue, for it so he is not in it yet. She will meet him in the next one.

AN: No despite the fact that she prays, this is not in any way supposed to be religious or have a religious affect. Please keep in mind that her planet isn't as developed and still believes in gods. Also it's not that bad, they do have technology like TV, clocks, schools, radios, computers, etc. Just not space or anything. It's all done through wires, not satellite. I'm not much of a computer person so I wouldn't know if that could work or not. Sorry if it couldn't, but then again this is a fan FICTION so then deal with it. Also, sorry any grammer errors I may have missed.

Disclaimer: I own the OC, and the planet I made up. I do NOT own Star Wars or anything pertaining to that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If one looks up into the stars at night, does one ever wonder what is out there? Does their mind wonder? Do they think about things? Do they remember their rights, or their wrongs? Do they feel like a small ant on this one world we call Earth? What about the universe? Do they consider what earth looks like in this vast sea of darkness? What about other life out there? Is there anyone out there? Are they like us? What's their culture like? Are they not as intelligent or so far ahead that I minds could not simply handle it? Can they travel through space? Will we ever meet them? What does their planet look like? Are they peaceful or hostel? Who knows? Maybe one would never find out.

A lone brown haired girl looked up at the vast starry sky in wonder. Her bright blue eyes danced around from each star to the next as she observed the starry heavens of the night, thinking of how big it was and how small she was. It was so amazing and mysterious to her, yet beautiful at the same time. She sighed contently closing her eyes, feeling the wind on her face and the smell of the fresh air. Oh how she wished she could travel through the night sky. How she could see all she could in her lifetime, how she could find love and happiness.

What about love? Is it not something that even the dirtiest and cruel beings in this universe seek? Everyone, no matter how much they denied it, wanted to find love. To find their soul mate, their true best friend, their most trusted person, their counterpart, their lost loved one, their long lost sister, brother, mother, father, twin, parents, their one and only, their other half, the someone they could talk to when troubled, the one they could cry in front of when depressed, the one who will share their happier moments, and help them get through the hard ones, the one who would risk their life for one, the person who would stand by ones side till the very end, no matter what the consequences.

Love, the most powerful force in the universe, just as the impact of the night sky. It's young, and beautiful. Happy and full of joy. It's meaningful and full of life. It makes one feel strong, unbeatable. It gives pride and accomplishment. It makes one forget its fears and sadness. It gives hope to those would have none left. Its example impacts everyone, making them want to strive for their goal of what they truly seek. It radiates the good, somber, and humble emotions to those who are down. It's seems so far away though. It seems so far away though. Out of one's reach. In which one cannot seem to grasp. All the feelings of good and happiness so close, almost able to touch it with one's own hand. Yet, it is almost seemingly impossible to grasp it. But alas all good things come with some bad. It has its down too. After sometime, one looses hope of touching it. Another who forgets the beauty in it. It can sometimes feel empty, when the stars do not shine, like they are hiding something, or it's like they refuse to see one. Its darkness can give off a negative effect, shrouding one in its blackness. Making them feel alone, like no one cares. Sometimes it scares people, when the moon is not out to give light to those whom are scared of the dark, because they cannot see what is around them. Like it can give one the feeling of being defenseless and vulnerable. Sometimes it makes one sad and frustrated, because it goes away as the moon sets and the sun rises to start the next day, in which may be stressful. Its deep color digs into ones conscience. It digs up ones hidden memories and emotions. It breaks the mental walls one puts up to block unwanted emotions. It makes one think of it, think of their wrongs. It gives no mercy to those whose conscience have been corrupted by someone, or if one's own shameful actions. It reminds them that they cannot neither take it back nor fix it. That all they can do it try to mend it, ask for or give forgiveness to someone. These emotions that rise in their hearts and minds create sadness and despair. Makes them feel weak or depressed. It makes them want to cry, or feel self pity. It reminds them of one's own dark side, their bad deeds that they've committed or done. Their own sins that they've committed. It brings back that pounding small pain in their chests, makes their heart feel heavy, and their head ache. It makes them hurt and want to cry out, but do not in fear that another will hear. It makes them want to curl into a ball and want all the bad things to go away.

Love, is the same way. It has its good parts and it's bad. In the end though, it serves as a safe haven for those who have the bad feelings, comforting them, so their worries fade away. It's scary and exciting. Yet, everyone strives for it, for a chance at it. Even if the outcome is not in their favor, they try anyway, taking the risk. It takes bravery, and courage. It comes in a variety of combinations, like stars. It can be expressed in paintings, pictures, just like the sky. It is vast and open, just as the starry heaven we call the night sky is.

Oh how wonderful and scary this universe is. It was only when one stopped for a second in their lifetime to think, would one think like this. Only when they are down and when the world just seems to be tightening its hold, like it's suffocating one slowly. When so much emotion is involved, that it's almost unbearable.

The girl smiled slightly, she could stay there forever. She could get used to the comfort and forgivingness the night sky had to offer. It soothed her wants, her needs, her empty side of her, her fear, and her sadness. She felt as her emotions started slowly pouring out of her eyes. One tear after another. She did not dare make a sound, as if it would shatter this peaceful place. On top of this green lush field, where fireflies floated around and flowers bloomed in the springtime. Far away and untouched by civilization, the place was pure and innocent like a small child. Only here she could release her bottled, sad emotions. It was her place of relief, and where she came when she wanted to be alone.

What made a criminal a criminal? What made a murderer lust for blood? What made a hunter want to hunt? What made a parent hit their own child? What made this world so cruel? Must there always be evil where there is good? Must something always spoil the pure things? Must there always be a snake to trick and hurt an Eve? Why were such things ever created? Why must there be suffering and pain?

Why was she born into such a cruel place, when she could see so many peaceful, pure and good things around her? Why did she always feel so alone, when she was supposedly not? She wondered if god would answer her calls for help, some comfort. Or was this serene place itself his answer to her. Why not? She believed it was made by him. Was he even real? It was up to her to believe if she was or not, but then again in reality, no one would ever know for sure. In fact she didn't think anyone in the world truly knows what to believe.

"Please god I ask of you, if you are out there in this vast universe, please answer my pleading call. Help me. I am alone. I wish to find comfort, a love. I wish that I could explore this universe you created, in search of something more. Something meaningful. Something I could truly love and understand. A place of comfort and love. Anywhere away from this life I call. These horrible people, whom call me their daughter, but treat me like I am their personal servant. Away from these people around me who say they are my friends, but in the end just betray me like cowards. A new start. Please god, I know this is a big wish, a request, of you. Please save me. I know there are more out there, that need saving more than I do, and probably deserve it even more. But god, I ask you to turn your eyes towards me for one small second, so that you may consider my case. I ask one thing of you. Please take me away from here; let me travel through vast unknown you call the universe. Help me find whatever it is that can fill the empty part inside of me. " the young girl asked out loud, looking at the sky.

she smiled through her tears as she watched another shooting star fly bye in the vivid sky, as if it was loyaly following the other one. Like soul mate would follow their true love.

Maybe someone really was up there. Maybe he was looking down on her, giving her a thought, or a chance. Could she really not be alone? She did not know for sure. For her sake though, she hoped there was, and that he was going to take care of her, protect her, and fulfill her one wish.

As for now though, only time could tell. What scared her most though, was that she had no way of knowing. Then again, no matter who or what, what race, or what planet you where from in this dark vast space, everyone was afraid of the future, even if it was very small. Of what would come, because they did not know. The very fact of not knowing is what we are always afraid of. It scared us in our deep thoughts, and in the back of our minds, even if only a little.

Everyone fears their future, and everyone is scared of what they do not know.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Hoped you liked it, advice for the next chapter is nice. Reviews are also greatly appreciated. Please feel free to PM me about any mistakes or something I made here or in future chapters. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter of a Lifetime

I looked up at the stars as I watched them silently. I would have to get home soon. I wasn't sure if my parents were home. They probably wouldn't care. Sure they cared for my welfare, but only because I was their daughter, nothing else. Then again it was very late, and the later it is, the more dangerous. I sighed, when all of the sudden I noticed a shooting star in the sky, infact there were several. My eyes widened in shock, I hadn't heard of any meteor showers lately. Wouldn't that be on the news?

I started to stand up in shock as one of the stars did not disappear, infact it seemed to be getting bigger. I gasped slightly under my breath, as I realized that the star was not only getting bigger but it was heading towards me!

I ducked down and crouched as far as I could into a ball. I didn't know what to do, we never learned about 'how to protect yourself from gigantic flaming meteors of death flying straight at you in astrology at school', in fact I was told that as they entered the Earth's atmosphere, meteors eroded into nothing or at least small pebbles!

I shut my eyes tight as I could feel the heat fly over me, and land behind me, just barely missing my small crouched body. As soon as I thought that it had landed, I slowly started to get up. I brushed my jeans and my skillet t-shirt off and slowly turned around. I gasped at what I saw. Gawking at the thing before me, I cautiously started to walk towards the robotic looking machine.

I approached it, and marveled at it. I've never seen anything like it. It was a gigantic yellow robot; it looked like it was so advanced. It came from space… maybe it was an alien? Or maybe it was from Japan? I reached out to touch it, not really thinking.

All of the sudden it's, what looked like eyes, turned on, glowing the brightest blue I have ever seen in my life. It moved and I screamed a little out of shock. I wasn't exactly expecting it to do that.

It snapped it head, and then it started to speak some unknown language that I did not know. It sounded like it was having trouble speaking to me; I think its communicator is broken.

"I-I'm sorry what? I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're saying. I speak English" I said, stumbling with the words out of fear. For all I knew this thing was sent to kill everything in its sight, but it seemed friendly for some odd reason. It was like it radiated a sense of comfort, like everything was okay. It was probably just my wild imagination though.

The robot made a gesture, by putting his finger and holding his chin, while looking up. It was almost as if it was like he was thinking. Then he started doing something weird. All of the sudden he made a type of gesture that looked like it seem that he wanted me to stay here. Obviously I didn't know what to do and I still wasn't sure if this thing would kill me, I though it best to do as it said.

The robot stood up, the ground shaking slightly as he did, and then he walked off heading towards the road. I waited there for an about five minutes when all of the sudden I heard the familiar roar of my own camaro's engine. It's not like my parents would not let me go with out some sort of transportation, so my senior year they gave me an old yellow 1976 Camaro with black racing strips. My dad always had a thing for older cars. He sort of collects them. As a lawyer both he and mother make a lot of money. I've had it ever since he gave it to me, which would be about two and a half months now.

I screamed a little as my old car, driving it self, skidded to a stop in front of me, its side facing me and the driver's door open. I took a step back in fear. All of the sudden the radio turned on by it self, turning to different stations. It sounded like it was forming sentences.

"Please do not be afraid…_from out of this world_…we come in peace" said the radio as it switched.

My eyes widened as I realized that this was in fact the robot that had run off only moments ago.

"Y-you…you're that robot aren't you? Wait… how come you can't talk normally? You look like you have really advanced technology; don't you have some sort of translator?" I asked, or sort of pondered out loud. This was so much to take in at one time. I'm surprised at how calm I am, I mean some giant alien robot right there in front of me, could easily smash me like a bug, and I am wondering why he can't talk normally? I guess it just hasn't hit me yet…so weird.

"There was a malfunction in the communications system…**He's in need of medical attention! SOME ONE HELP!**" a man screamed through the radio, probably from a commercial that was advertising some TV show.

" Oh…" that was all I could say. So his communication/translator device is broken…greeeaaattt this should be fun.

"Is that my car? Did you like take it over or something?" I asked, I had so many questions and this robot, it seemed to be friendly. I mean what do I have to loose? I didn't have very many friends, and hey weren't all to close. Half of them were just nice to me because of my parent's money. My parents…well they just didn't care to take time to know me and love me like a real family. I'm sure they would be sad if I died, but then after a while I would be forgotten and they would carry on with their lives, like nothing happened.

"**I'm incognito…**It would cause much trouble if the world found out about this!... _come with me I'll explain all about it later!_" The voice of the radio continued, "**You're in danger now that you know of our existence.**"

I swallowed hard, fear lurking in the bottom of my gut. It was telling me I needed to be careful; I didn't know what this thing was capable of! What if it was leading me into a trap and then was going to experiment on me?

My instinct was telling me to run for it, that it wasn't safe.

My heart though was telling me it was okay. I decided to go with it.

I cautiously gathered my belongings, which consisted of my midnight-black messenger-like bag, mechanical pencils, and my sketchbook. I always took it with me, where ever I go, even to restaurants and I set it next to my bed when I sleep. When I run out of pages, I get a new one and add the old one to my library of sketches and drawing books.

I set them in the seat next to me and got into my car-look-a-like. As I did 'he', I presume it is a guy robot since he uses guy voices on the radio, started to drive off back in the direction that I came. I sat back in my seat and tried to relax, while staring at the steering wheel, as the wheel was driving itself without my interference.

I decided to make some type of conversation; it seemed that he sort of liked to talk to me. He wasn't so bad.

"So do you have a name? What about my car? What happened to it? Is it still in the place I parked it? How did you turn into my car?" I asked, questions flying out of my mouth, faster than I could think.

"Woooaahhh woooaaahh! Hold your horses buddy!...The names…Bumble Bees ar-..."  
the radio paused for a second.

"So, your names Bumble Bee? That's cool…" my voice trailed off.

"Yeeaahhh about your car Miss…its all good man, It's all good…I scanned it for-… We have to blend in, or else there would be chaos all over…We have to stop the mob from destroying…Earth, the only known planet in existence that we have been able to find. The only one known so far to be able to sustain life. . . **We, humans, are not alone out there. There IS life somewhere out there in space. Just waiting to be discovered." **he finally finished, I laughed a little at his choice of words to use from the radio. 

It was quiet for a moment.

"So what do you mean the mob? Like the actual mob-mob or like some other bad guy from your planet? Oh, and who it 'we'? Are there more of you?" I asked, I was more than intrigued; sometimes my curiosity clouds my senses and judgment. It's just my natural instinct I guess. Maybe that's why I am not so scared?

"They use deception…_con-men are the worst_…**want to take over the universe!!! AhahahahhAAAA!!!..." **He said. It took me a second. He was trying to tell me it…

Deceptmen?

"Deceptmen?" I asked

"COLDER!" He answered back.

"Uhhhh okay….Decepter?" I asked again. I hate guessing games.

"You're getting warmer!!!...**not quite there yet my friend**." He answered back.

Then it dawned on me, "Decepticons? That sounds more machine-like right?"

The sound of a buzzer came through the radio. "Congratulations! You've won!!! How do you feel?" the voice of the host from the TV show the Price Is Right came on. I laughed a little at that.

.

Huh. Funny, for an alien robot he seemed to like to interact with me…wait a second…where is he taking me?

"Bee...where are we going? What about my car?" I asked worriedly.

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?… we're going to visit to others... **only known human to know about**…our existence, it is a sacred secret." He said, I laughed a little at the first part.

"So there are others? I mean ones that are good?" I thought out loud/said to him.

"YES!... You should get some rest, big journey a head of us…" he told me, as the glove box popped open. I had always kept a blanket in there, wonder how he got it. I shrugged, figuring I'd asked too much already.

"Thank you Bee…" I yawned, and the reached for the small black, furry blanket that was neatly folded in the compartment. I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed into the back seat of the car. I carefully leaned down and rested my head on my purse as a make-shift pillow. I slowly closed my eyes trying to get some rest, but I found it hard. I was still in shock. I guess I've sort of been half on auto pilot. Was this my answer? Perhaps… but no one ever knows, until they died of course but then again maybe you just die and that's it.

Bee turned the radio onto a classical station; some sort of soft music was playing currently, like it was a lullaby. It soothed my nerves a little.

I turned on my side, facing the back of the front seat, and closed my eyes. After a while sleep finally over took me and I was swept up into the dream world.


	3. Chapter 3: waiting

**A/n:** It has come to my attention by my BFF (Kaimaler) that the Autobots arrived as 'protoforms' when they came to Earth, even though it was my understanding that a protoform was the equivalent to a human baby but as a robot. But now I don't even know, I should probably look it up on the transformers wiki...she also told me that Bee got all banged up by some stupid Decepticons, so that's why he looked not very good in the crappy dealership thing that Sam bought Bee in. Well shit-noodles, that would make me have to re-write this WHOLE thing over again...Well as it is, I'm to lazy to go back and rewrite the whole 2nd chapter, and quite frankly I don't give a f**king shit. (Excuse the language) So just deal with it and bear with me here, okay? Thank you.

**A/N(again…): Also I apologize for how long it's been since I've updated either of my stories. I've had a writers block on both actually. Any advice is accepted. Plus I'm having a hard time intergrading this scene with the story. I'm at the point where I'll just rewrite the part about going to the whole stupid salesman place, and place this in a time before the movie, but I would have NO idea where to go from there. Help is accepted please.**

**and yes I do know how incredibly short it is. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you really think I would be writing fan fictions about it? **

**NO I DON'T THINK SO.**

**:]**

* * *

Ch. 3 – Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

The sound of humming woke me up. Louder then the engine I herd when I fell asleep.

I yawned slightly, half asleep. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, I wondered where I was. All the sudden all the memories came flooding back to me.

The comment I had seen, was really a mysterious, yet friendly alien robot from another planet, named Bumble Bee, who was also an Autobot. Apparently, Autobots are the good side of his race, and that Decepticons are the evil side. He _had_ taken on the form of my car. Much less he had told me to wait until we reached our destination, which had been several hours away. Also, when he had crashed his communication device broke, so now he uses parts of different radio broadcasts, to speak to me, which sometimes is very hard to decipher.

"Bumble Bee?" I asked quietly while rubbing my eyes. He made a whirring sound in response, acknowledging that I was awake.

I looked outside his tinted windows to see the late sun.

"_Good afternoon_...**sleeping beauty" **he resounded, "How was...**your recharge?"**

I assumed he meant how well I had slept. His choice of words was a little weird, cute, but weird.

I sighed a little, "it was good...how long till we get there?"

"Actually we're already here." Bee said and opened his door. I looked out side, only to see that we we're behind some old rinky-dink dealership; we were hidden behind a pile of cars.

"_Jump out...I must complete a mission_...**The boy**...Source of our life...how we make babies...a box...**The power of a thousands suns!..."** he said, trying to explain what we were doing. All I could figure out was that somehow there was a box that was a source of ALOT of energy, and this box somehow was what made their babies and how future generations were made. Not only that but somehow a boy was involved with this. That's all I got so far. U got out of the car and took my belongings, along with the small blanket; it might come in handy.

"**Gonna buy my first car today!...**_It's my responsibility to protect this boy..._holds out civilizations future in his hands... _**Being put into my care and keeping... **_**I am his guardian angel.****..It's my job...**_Destiny..._**_Do not fear! I-..._**will still be here for you...**for now you must stay here...** I'll be back later tonight to pick you up..._ Stay put, and no matter what DO NOT TALK TO ANY STRANGERS." _He said.

I nodded in understanding, and I had every intention of doing what he said. I mean look at the situation here. I'm here in the middle of god knows where, I'm most likely thousands of miles away from home, no transportation other than Bumble Bee, and quite frankly I don't have anything really important to do at home, so I mean what's there to loose?

"Okay...Promise you'll be back?" I asked hopefully, I didn't want to be stranded for long. He nodded and looked around for a second. He held out his hand and what looked like, he scanned a car and transformed back into his vehicle home, which happened to now be an older looking Camaro. I'm not sure what model though.

"**Pinkie promise"** he said and made another whirring like sound, although this time it sounded a little sadder.

He drove around the corner. I quickly ran after him and hid behind it, peeking around the corner, but keeping myself still hidden. I quickly spotted him parked in between two other cars, but they looked crappier. I saw a young boy and a man pull up in a car. The older man got out and said something to the younger guy. Then he walked inside. Over the next few minutes all I could see was some conversation between him and some old dealership creep, and the boy just looking around. Then the boy pointed to Bee, and said something. After that it looked like a small fuss ensued, and then at the last moment when the two men were about to walk away, Bee opened his doors, smashed the two cars beside him, and let out an ear splitting beep that shattered all the windows of the other cars. I laughed, nice move Bee. The older man said something to the creeper salesmen. He said something back, and then took the cash that the older man handed to the creeper. After a couple of minutes both the boy and the man drove off with their car, and Bee. I gasped slightly, realizing the gist of the situation for the first time. It just sort of hit me. I was stranded here until Bumble Bee came back. I sighed and went back to where Bumble Bee had left me. I felt a ting of loneliness and abandonment. I knew he would be back ,but I couldn't help the feeling. I walked over to a near by car. A spare tire was set against it. I walked over and sat on it; then pulled out my sketch book and started to draw.

It wasn't until I noticed that my light had diminished greatly that I noticed that the sun was starting it's descend from the high heavens to the horizon. Soon it would be dark and the moon would be the only thing lighting up the world around me, I was glad that it would be a full moon tonight. I would be able to see clearer since more of the moon would be out. I sighed, even if the moon was out, I wouldn't be able to draw in the dark, because it's very hard to see. All of the sudden I herd the sound of a familiar sound of Bumble Bee's car engine in the distance. I turned, only to see Bumble Bee racing towards my direction, with the same boy on a little girls bicycle screaming 'nooo' like a lunatic. It would have been funny if I had, had time to fully capture the scene, but in seconds Bee had caught up to me, and opened his door for me. I clamored in with out a second thought, and we were off speeding towards the city.


End file.
